<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>superman by yyparkq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001168">superman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyparkq/pseuds/yyparkq'>yyparkq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyparkq/pseuds/yyparkq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally bare your burdens with the person you trusted the most, your best friend turned boyfriend, Lim Jaebeom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebeom/Reader - Relationship, Im Jaebum/Reader, Jaebeom/Reader - Relationship, Jaebeom/You, Lim Jaebeom/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got too emotional writing this and I don't think I could continue...my heart’s just drenched for y/n. I hope you like it nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fighting your own demons completely alone for years is beyond exhausting. How you’re able to genuinely connect with other people despite being utterly damaged yourself on the inside should be considered some sort of anomaly in the humankind. But everything breaks at one point or another, right? Things, whether good or bad, shall pass. </p><p>Every single day, all you ever ask from the universe is to make you numb. Numb from all the pain and memories that relentlessly haunt you. To be free from it and be genuinely happy yourself for once. Is that too much to ask? Were you not worthy of living a normal life at all? </p><p>When you think of other people in the same situation as you, you can’t help but feel anguish. The little girls being touched by their stepfather or uncle or brother’s friends without their consent, the teenage girls being forced by their boyfriends to do sexual acts to prove their love for them, the wives being used by their husbands anytime to satisfy themselves without their consent. </p><p>“Beom-ah, will you kill someone for me?” you ask your best friend without looking. </p><p>It has been quite a while since you set your book down on your stomach and watched the sky in front of you, your right arm tucked under your head as a makeshift pillow while lying under the tree. </p><p>Jaebeom lowers the book he’s been reading and looks down at you. Unlike you, he was sitting with his back leaning against the trunk. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward to better see your face. </p><p>“I just want them dead,” you continue to stare blankly in front of you. When you were younger, you could easily make shapes out of the scattered formation of the clouds in the sky. “But they don’t look like they’re dying anytime soon. And I can’t do it. I’m too weak to kill anyone.” </p><p>“What’s going on?” Jaebeom asks slowly. He studies your face carefully albeit being upside down. Something doesn’t sit right. You’re never a violent person and hearing you speak about wanting to kill someone sent a shiver down his spine but made his blood boil at the same time. </p><p>“I’m just kidding. Did I scare you?” You smile at your best friend and fake a laugh. Clutching the book on your torso, you sit up and brush your hair with your fingers, scooping closely beside him in the process. You see him still looking at you intently. Somehow you know he will not let your brief slip of the tongue away so easily unless you tell him the truth. His gaze on you is sharp and you worry he’ll easily look right into you again this time. </p><p>Jaebeom’s gaze continues to pierce into you and you sigh loudly before collapsing onto the grass again, placing your head on his lap. </p><p>Tears attempt to prick the corner of your eyes so you close them, hoping to feign a tired look on your face so he could leave you alone with your thoughts again. Instead, you feel his hand caress your cheek tenderly. His other hand brushing away the strands from your face. </p><p>“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he asks softly. </p><p>Not trusting yourself to speak without sobbing, you only slightly nod your head, though a single tear trickles your side of the face afterward.</p><p>Jaebeom immediately wipes it before it even falls halfway down the side of your cheek and dips his head down to place a light kiss on your temple.</p><p>In a world where people judge more than try to comprehend the victim’s claims, it is mentally taxing to ask for help. </p><p>Not that you never asked anyone for help. In fact, you did. A lot of times. But what do people usually get in return? Nothing more than a mere dubious look from your family and friends and even verbal excuses to downplay your issues. “Should be a slip of the hand, honey,” “Were you both drunk that night?” “He’s your husband. It’s okay.” </p><p>The thing is, it is never okay. It never is but somehow you will just learn to live with it. </p><p>Sometimes you just wish the tears you shed will be enough to drown all the monstrosity in this world. </p><p>Your heart clenches at the mere thought that at least one of the people you meet every day are being abused in one way or another. The only thing you think you could help anyone with is by treating them with utmost kindness and respect unless they prove to be not worthy of either of those. </p><p>Everyone except, probably, your own family who caused you an awful lot of mental distress. </p><p>They say when you wish someone dead, chances are, they will live longer than you expected. You never cease to wish it though, every time you get a glimpse of their mere shadow inside your house. But aside from that, you also wish to be old enough to help yourself run away from the very place where your nightmares originated. </p><p>Before you got into college, you saved the majority of your allowances, took part-time jobs, and even applied for scholarships to save enough money to live on your own, determined to finally get away from everything and start again. You plan on not looking back and build another version of yourself away from the people who inflicted your pain. </p><p>And you did. You were able to score yourself admission to a respectable university in the capital. It hasn’t been easy but you felt a lot better than before. You only hoped for the best the moment you stepped inside the university. Soon, you were able to find yourself a number of trustworthy people you can count on. No one knew your past and they’re never really nosy about such things. It should be fine since you wanted to forget about everything from your past anyway, but sometimes you can’t help but feel as though you’re not being fully honest with them. Like you’re creating a different version of yourself that you want to be liked by the new people around you. There are times when you wanted to tell them your story but you’re too afraid they’re going to judge you and they will start to see you differently. You cannot afford to make the same mistake you did in the past when your stories drove your family members and your friends further away from you. </p><p>Finding your way to college has been the greatest decision you’ve made so far. If you haven’t pushed yourself way harder to get where you are right now, you wouldn’t be able to meet  Lim Jaebeom—your best friend and now your boyfriend. For almost a decade now, you have been each other’s constant rock. </p><p>You met Jaebeom in your favorite coffee house near the university. Unlike most people, background noises in coffee shops actually help you more to focus when studying. It was evidently full the moment you entered one afternoon to study for your upcoming exams. Most people that came in came out after a minute or two after realizing that the coffee house was a full house. But you’re not most people. You didn’t mind standing by the side of the counter as you wait for the other students to wrap up and leave a table until someone pokes you from behind and offered to share his table. </p><p>Jaebeom’s mind has been wandering that day, unable to focus on the questions from his mock exams and reviewers. Seeing you enter the shop with your books clutched against your chest and a serene look on your face didn’t help him at all. Before he knew it, he was already approaching and offering you the seat he’s saving for his friend. His heart raced when you smiled warmly and lightly bowed at him, grateful for his generosity. </p><p>Oddly enough, you felt really comfortable even when sharing a table with a total stranger for the very first time. A couple of times you caught him staring at you from the corner of his eyes which made you blush but not at all fidgety or uncomfortable. When your second cup of coffee turned cold and the low temperature inside the premise mixed by the sudden pouring of rain outside made you shiver for the second time, Jaebeom offered you a black hoodie hanging in the back of the chair beside him. You refused the offer a few times before accepting, too shy to wear a stranger’s clothes but eventually accepted because the temperature is just too cool for your body’s liking. Both of you, with a few other students, ended up staying in the coffee house until closing. Before parting ways, Jaebeom insisted you keep his hoodie on your way home and used it as an excuse to get your name and your number. Since then you started hanging out and eventually became a couple. </p><p>The very first person you told your past about is Jaebeom. Within the course of a few months, somehow, you have developed an unusual bond and attraction for each other which made telling your life story to Jaebeom so much easier. </p><p>After accidentally thinking out loud during one of your breaks at the campus garden a month before, you wanted so much to share the ease the burden of you still being occasionally haunted by your past to someone. You felt incredibly lonely more than ever and Jaebeom had always been the most perfect fit to talk to when it comes to your troubles. With him, you feel safe and secured. Most of the time, you get easily overwhelmed with your troubles and he’d always be there to help you look at things objectively, encouraging you to try to make a sound decision each time. </p><p>Jaebeom pulls you closer to his body and kisses your temple. His lips stay pressed on the side of your head and you can feel his chest rapidly rising and falling on your back after hearing the side of the story you just bared with him. He’s flushed with anger. How can people do such things and get away with it so easily?</p><p>You bask in the warmth of his body against yours. Even after all these years, talking about your traumatic experiences sends every limb of your body to shiver at the memory. Meanwhile, as opposed to what you have expected of yourself, you barely shed a few tears instead of sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p>Jaebeom shifts slightly and starts to guide your body so you’re facing him on the couch. His hands soothe your back and arms when you face him and you settle at the crook of his neck comfortably, breathing in his familiar scent. You stay pressed like this for a while until you hear him sniff slightly. </p><p>You pull yourself just enough to look at his expression and you’re shocked to see the corners of his eyes red. </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through all that. I promise you will always be safe with me,” he whispers, slightly croaking. His eyes are wide with sincerity. “We can no longer change the past but, I promise you, you will never have to go through that hell again. Our future kids will never suffer. Not when I’m alive. I will make sure of it.” </p><p>You don’t remember the last time you were genuinely consoled by anyone’s words until now. Jaebeom’s words weigh more than a simple I love you. He’s committing to providing a safe haven for you. And even though at the back of your mind you know this couldn’t be foolproof—you cannot control the people around you, after all— you wanted so much to hold onto his words and trust him. </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me, baby. Please, please, let me share your troubles. You will never be alone again,” he whispers before bringing your lips to his, showing you just how deep his love for you. </p><p>“I love you,” you say between kisses. You didn’t realize you were crying until Jaebeom kisses your tears away. </p><p>“I love you so much.” </p><p>That night, you fell asleep in Jaebeom’s arms and wake up in his bed the following morning. Over brunch, he convinces you to see a therapist to help you better deal with your traumatic experiences.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>